In the present telecommunication environment, placing calls and transmitting information between telephony devices is more prevalent than ever. With the constantly growing volume of subscribers, devices and services, communication network providers have been continually striving to maintain pace with respect to cost, bandwidth, and communication quality. In particular, quality of service is a key factor for consumers when deciding which provider to subscribe to or over which network to place a phone call. A customer having a problem establishing a call or who experiences poor call quality will not be encouraged to continue using the service if the problem is not resolved quickly and satisfactorily.
Therefore, there is a need to provide technical support agents supporting the telecommunication environment with access to effective tools for improving customer service and call quality so that customer problems may be resolved in the most efficient and effective manner possible.